


Banshee

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Banshee Lena Luthor, Blood Magic, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Lena Luthor, Fluff and Angst, It All Goes Down Hill Very Quickly, Lena Is A Fairy, Lena Is Most Displeased When Kara Says She Can't Eat Children's Souls, Love, Neo-Paganism, Romance, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week, Witch Curses, Witch Kara Danvers, Witchcraft, banshee - Freeform, bloodbound, indentured, kara is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: If there is one rule in this world that the witches observe: it's to not fuck with the good neighbours. The fairies are beautiful, but they are feral ancient gods who do not subscribe to concepts of right or wrong--they are more dangerous than the dark lord and all of hell combined.Kara did not remember this memo.When a beautiful woman with hair darker than grief stands outside her window sobbing the saddest song Kara has ever heard, she doesn't think twice about inviting her in.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 293





	Banshee

_Prompt: Witch!Kara X Fae!Lena_

The good neighbours are not to be fucked with, that was rule number one.

At dawn and dusk, the blush wildness outside the coven seemed to be alive with magic. The tiny twinkling lights in the far distance unmoving and constant, settled in the thickets and the long grass and all among the flowers too, as though the otherworld beings had lit their lanterns, waving hello to their neighbours across the divide.

“You must never go into their territory—” A firm hand urgently grabbed Kara’s bicep when she began to wander too far towards the fields one dusky evening. Her Coven Supreme, Cat, looked at the novitiate with the most severe stare. “You will be hard pressed to find a witch who hasn’t descended into the under realm in search of spells, or angered fearsome Gods in her youth with the wrong offerings, but.” Cat lifted her chin in pause, as though to demand the necessary attention required for her most serious warning. “You will scarce find a witch who lived long enough to tell the tale of a wrong-footed encounter with the fairies.”

“I thought fairies were sweet little pixies?” Kara blinked in confusion. “You know, like—”

“If you say Tinkerbell.” Cat glared.

“Tinkerbell,” Kara didn’t have time to stifle it, her Supreme was already rubbing her temple in frustration. “Wait, they’re not like Tinkerbell?” Kara felt as though her childhood had been trampled on.

“Kara, the Fae are the first beings of this earth. They are, for all intents and purposes, ancient feral gods that can’t be reasoned with. There are rules that you must learn despite my deepest hopes that you will never set eyes on a fairy for all the days of your life.”

“Are you saying… are you saying that fairies are evil?” Kara tilted her head in confusion.

“No, Kara.” Cat shook her head. “Evil implies they are of our world. They are not evil, they are not good, they do not subscribe to our morals or rules of engagement. Is a wild stag beautiful and worthy of admiration, Kara?”

Kara thought the question was strange. At first, she assumed it was hypothetical, but Cat remained silent and laser-focused with stern blue eyes that did not flicker for a moment.

“Of course,” Kara replied.

“Would you walk up to a wild stag in the forest and try to hand feed water to its mouth?”

“No.” Kara balked.

“Very good.” Cat slowly let go of her bicep. “Then you have learned something of how you should interact with the good neighbours. They are a part of this world, beautiful, from afar, but you must always show them respect and never venture where you are not welcome. You will learn more, my girl, in time, but you must always tread carefully.”

***

 _Fairy_. It wasn’t a catch-all word capable of describing the many types and various natures of the good neighbours. _Fairy_ was however a word to be feared above the utterance of even the Dark Lord’s name itself.

There was simply so much power in a name.

Too much power, in fact.

“What’s your name?”

Kara snapped her head around to search for whom the voice belonged to, as did Nia too. They were running late for evening headcount, half-skipping back to the Coven through the shortcut path that ran through the back fields on the outskirts of the town.

An early morning walk into town had turned into a day of wandering around the library in search of good luck spells and charges for tonight’s new moon. Then, the pair ventured into the crystals market for rose quartz and other offerings to bestow upon the various gods’ altars. Time quickly got away from them.

“I said,” the young woman spoke slowly and stepped closer, her smile widening a bit. “What’s your name?”

She was so beautiful, Kara thought, almost in a trance-like daydream. The young woman’s radiant smile pushed up, blushed with glowing cheeks, hair as copper coloured as the sun at dusk. Her skin seemed to exude with light, though her teeth seemed pronounced and sharp in her mouth the wider her smile became.

Nia cut Kara off immediately with a swift raised hand.

“Lydia and Chelsea,” Nia lied.

“Pretty names,” the woman said softly. “Pretty, pretty names for pretty girls. I was here picking blackberries for dinner, would you like to take some home?” The young woman offered out her basket of ripe and gorgeously full fruits for picking.

Wrongfooted, Kara licked her lips and went to speak. “No Th—”

Nia damn near slapped the words out of Kara’s mouth.

“I appreciate your offering,” Nia said calmly, shaken more than a bit, “But I cannot accept your fruit.”

The smile fell immediately from the young woman’s cheeks, and with just that one simple act, Kara had never been so suddenly terrified in all of her life. There were dogs barking all of a sudden, frantic and yapping and howling in terror, and yet none of them were to be seen in sight.

“Girls!” Cat roared from the wooden gate across the field, her palms suddenly thrusted out from her body as though exerting every ounce of magic she had in her veins, all of the higher witches of the coven doing the same motion behind her, casting their magic in blinding white lights. “Run as fast as you can and do not turn back!”

The telling off they both received was for the books. Cat was utterly seething in her office, and the punishments rained down on them like a thick and bloated storm that had been on the edge of itself for all of Autumn. No celebrations that evening, no offerings, no library time for a fortnight, and they were to sage and charge protection spells around the entire Coven until not even a mayfly dared to cross the threshold without invitation.

“Why are we being punished for something we didn’t do?” Kara balked and couldn’t make sense of it. “You never said we couldn’t go into town, you just said we had to be back for headcount—”

“Stupid, stupid girl.” Cat lifted a finger, silencing with little more than a tiny point of her powerful magic. “Dawn and dusk is when the fae realm and our world become closest to one another, you know this, and yet still you took the shortcut home!”

“But it’s safe the rest of the time!” Kara protested.

“Dawn and dusk.” Cat stood from her leather chair. “It’s like the alignment of a looking glass, and believe me, my dear, you do not want to see what is on the other side of that doorway. You would not survive it if you did. Now, tell me exactly what you told the fairy.”

“She just asked for our names—”

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Cat snapped her eyes up in utter horror.

“I gave her fake names,” Nia explained, still shaken. “And we didn’t accept or thank her offering, I did exactly what you taught us to do in our last semester, offer appreciation but decline politely— never, ever say thank you.”

“Why…” Kara scratched her head. “Why is it we don’t say thank you again? You know, just to refresh my memory?”

“To thank a Fae, in their culture and laws, is to enter a contract.” Cat stared at Kara with utter steel in her eyes. “They don’t have to tell you what they want in return, to in-debt yourself to them with a thank you is enough to submit you and your future bloodline to do their bidding.”

Kara’s eyes flew wide open at the statement. “And we’re absolutely sure that we don’t want to call the Fae evil?” She scoffed.

“Speak no more!” Cat quietened the idiot with a thundering charge of magic that silenced Kara’s tongue immediately. “An encounter like that and the good neighbours are sure to be looking in our direction tonight, listening, watching, and you do not want to insult them anymore than you already have with your trespass.”

“How did you fight them back, Cat?” Nia asked curiously. “You and the other witches, you always said our power was nothing compared to theirs but I felt you guide us back to you…”

“A protection spell, not a hex.” Cat shook her head calmly at the least infuriating of her pupils. “It took all of us to cast the protection, and you only came home in one piece because the Fae allowed it to be so.”

***

Kara had learned it all the hard way around, but, she had learned in the end—and that was the main thing. The good neighbours were always treated as one would treat a lion in the distance. Fearfully, respectfully, never entering the fae territory, and yet still Kara looked on with a sense of awestruck quietude. They were demi-gods, beings unto their own with powers untold. They were the tangible evidence that none of the world, as she understood it as a girl, was as it had seemed.

As they respected the good neighbours, the good neighbours respected them. The tiny lights were always there come dawn and dusk, the enchanting drifts of music from the fields and trees coming once in a while on special, rare moments that had even Cat Grant still-footed and smiling in the garden.

But Kara always took the long way home.

And she never, ever told strangers her name or thanked people she didn’t know.

Twenty-three when the commission came, but Cat had finally declared her a white witch, her aptitude and passion for healing one of her greatest gifts. A blessing to the Coven. But, a blessing that the human world needed so much more in these strange and trying times. Cat had hugged her goodbye and sent her on her first mission of many.

In her small apartment on the rent-controlled side of town, Kara tended to her protection spells, sent out healings, undertook the work of her calling like a monastic vow while the evening news footage of the protests blared from the television. It helped to have a visual connection to the people who needed her magic, and so the laptop, the iPad, and her phone sat propped around the kitchen island, tethering her almost.

Then Kara heard it like a sorrowful chord striking her right in the heart. The saddest, most heartbroken tears she had ever heard in her life. Kara padded to the open balconette doors in the living room, her eyes scanning the street below.

“Are you okay?” Kara called down to the only woman in the alleyway.

She had long hair blacker than grief, a face paler than snow, and when her weeping eyes snatched up to the source of the enquiry, Kara thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen despite her broken heart. The woman wiped her red-rimmed eyes with both sleeves, forcing a tight smile.

“Sorry,” the woman called back apologetically, “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Rough night?” Kara imagined it was an argument with a boyfriend.

“You could say that.”

“What’s your name?”

The woman paused, digging her hands in her pockets, then she glanced around awkwardly as though looking for the answer.

“Lena,” she finally said, sniffing away the last of her tears.

“Pretty name,” Kara grinned. “I’m Kara by the way.”

“I know,” Lena didn’t skip a beat, her emerald eyes fixed with Kara in their sights.

“How?” Kara furrowed her brow, but then Lena grinned and lifted her finger towards the buzzer to Kara’s apartment number. “Ah.” Kara closed her eyes and nodded. “You look like you could use a drink.” Kara thought of the healing lavender and valerian brewed in the pantry, how much this woman looked as though she could use a little slip in her tea. “Do you want to come up and tell me about your rough night?” Kara offered.

The woman suddenly smiled, as though all the sorrow left her body like steam through a cracked window. If Lena was pretty before, then Kara thought now that she was more beautiful than all the heavens combined. Lena dipped her grin into the lip of her sweater, mulling it over.

“You’re inviting me in?” Lena seemed surprised but not concerned, her eyes glancing up shyly. “I could be dangerous?” she said with a little humour in her voice.

“I’ll take my chances.” Kara waved it off. “I know a girl who needs a drink when I see one.”

“I should thank you for being so kind to me,” Lena muttered, her eyes narrowing slightly as though she couldn’t make sense of it.

“No, thank you,” Kara said, lifting her grin. “I was getting frustrated with my work and it’s hard being alone in the city, the universe probably sent me some company because I needed it too. Come on, I’ll buzz you in.”

[FIND MORE OF MY STUFF AHEAD OF THE CURVE PLUS EXCUSIVES HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
